The present invention relates to a toothbrush in general and particularly to a toothbrush having a toothpaste container associated with the toothbrushing part.
Toothbrushes of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They generally have a complicated construction and are rather long. It is believed that it is desirable further improve the construction and the operation of existing toothbrushes.